


A Cinderella Story

by tobiosbae



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinderella! Nitori Aiichirou, Father! Yamazaki Sousuke, Father!Tachibana Makoto, Godfather!Hazuki Nagisa, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Haru is the son of Makoto and Sousuke, M/M, Matsuoka Gou - Freeform, Matsuoka Rin - Freeform, Prince! Nanase Haruka, Rare Pairing, Step Siblings, There is an Evil stepmother, and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori Aiichirou lives with his evil stepmother and somewhat caring step siblings since his father passed away, ever since then he's become a servant for his family. One day their  mother brings home an envelope that invites them to Prince Haru's ball. Nitori wants to go but his stepmother says no. Oh, whatever shall he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammar errors.

Once upon a time, Nitori Aiichirou was a happy young boy. He lived with his successful father until they relocated when he married a young, beautiful woman named Matsuoka Suki. They lived together in a two-story Victorian-styled home with Suki's other children, Rin - a boy despite his girlish name- and Gou - a girl despite her boyish name. Nitori was content with his life until his father died by mysterious causes. After his father died Suki started to show her true colors. No longer was she this sweet and caring mother, but a rude and vile woman who put him to work like a slave. Rin and Gou tried their best to be caring towards him but their mother would always punish him -yes, him- more for it so they stopped trying. 

His happy life transformed dramatically and he now spends his days catering to his family's whims.

_Oh, when will my life change._


	2. Chapter 1: Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori is 18 years-old when 20 year-old Prince Haru decided to find his life-long partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own.

Nitori is sweeping the entrance hall when the double doors open for Suki to enter. She's wearing a floor-length violet dress that has a v-neck, no sleeves, and black heels. Her maroon hair is done in a neat bun and has light make-up on, she looks absolutely stunning. She claps her hands together, the sound echoes throughout the house. "Children," she calls. Gou and Rin rush down the stairs in excitement, they obviously have a clue of what the new is. 

Nitori stops sweeping, he patiently waits for his mother to announce her news. Suki notices Nitori waiting and snaps at him. "Get back to work, this news is for **my** children!"

Nitori reels back as if he's been slapped across the face. He spots his siblings sympathetic faces but he just shakes his head. He avoids eye contact with anyone and resumes sweeping the floor, sweeping just bit quicker than before. 

Suki nods approvingly when Nitori begins sweeping again. Her scowls transforms into a loving smile when she faces her children. "What I hold in my hand is our future, children."

Gou claps her hands enthusiastically at what her mother said. "Oh what is mother, what is it?" She jumps up and down causing her red, puffy dress to bounce with her. 

Rin looks at Gou with amusement. He's wearing a red suit to match his sister's dress. He places a hand on his sister's left shoulder to ground her. "Do tell us, mother."

Suki laughs joyfully at her children's antics and waves an envelop in front of their faces. "We, the entire family, have been cordially invited to Prince Haru's ball tonight. He's finally going to choose a partner to wed!" Gou's eyes widen in shock while Rin's jaw slackens. "You two shall look absolutely stunning tonight that he'll have to pick between the two of you to become his life-long partner!"

The two Matsuoka siblings turn to each other and embrace one another. Rin twirls Gou in the air before setting her down on the ground. "This is great news, mother," Rin states, smiling a toothy smile that shows off his razor-sharp teeth. Gou nods her head in agreement.

Suki's face darkens a bit and hits Rin on the head with the envelope. "Don't smile like that! You'll show off your _hideous_ teeth."

Rin's smile slowing diminishes in size and is then set into a frown. "Yes, mother," he mumbles. 

Suki's right eye twitches when Rin mumbles but she doesn't state her annoyance. "Come," she walks towards the spiraling staircase," we must ready ourselves for the ball tonight."

Gou squeezes her brother's hand to comfort him and he squeezes her hand in return. They obediently follow their mother up the stairs while still grasping onto each other. 

Throughout the entire announcement Nitori was listening in. He couldn't believe that he had the opportunity to meet the prince! He's practically shaking with excitement. He stops sweeping and shouts at his mother's retreating figure. "Madam," he calls. He clenches and unclenches the wooden broom in his hands in nervousness. "May I attend the ball too? You did say that the invitation was for the entire family....and I'm f-family as well." He gulps when his mother gives him a scrutinizing eye. His two siblings, on the other hand, look pleased by the thought of him attending with them. 

Suki taps her her well-manicured nails against the stairwell banister. "Hmm, I will think about it." She waves a hand at him in a signal for him to go on with his work. Rin and Gou smile at him and wave. Nitori doesn't wave or smile back because he knows that his mother is watching him so he continues working. 

_Please, please, please, let me go as well, mother!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'cha think?


	3. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own.

Nitori's washing the kitchen floor with a rag when Suki enters. He scrambles to his feet and bows to her before looking her in the eye. Nitori wavers and looks aways when his mother's eyes turn into slits, making her ruby eye-color even more menacing than before. "I have thought about your request," she states tautly. 

Nitori remains silent but his hope rises when she pauses because if he couldn't go then she would have told him already.

"You may go."

Nitori's face blooms in happiness and his cheeks are dusting with pick. "Oh, thank you, mother, thank you!" 

She raises a brow when he calls her mother. She raises a hand with her palm facing him, he stops talking. "But, I have some conditions you must complete; you have to complete this list of chores that must be done before we leave for the ball. Understand."

Nitori nods his head eagerly.

A mischievous smile appears on her face, she pulls out a scroll from behind her back and with a flick of her wrist the scroll undoes itself. The scroll is about ten-feet long. 

Nitori's eyes widen to the size of saucer plates. He drops to his knees and clutches the long list. "I can't do all of these chores in the amount of time I'm given, it's impossible." 

"Well, it looks like, you won't be attending the ball then. What a shame." Suki giggles at Nitori's forlorn expression. "Ta ta." She waves at Nitori, when she passes the water bucket he was using to clean the kitchen floor she tips it over by kicking it. "That should get you started." She cackles as she exits the room. 

Nitori hurries to pick up the long list of chores so it doesn't get wet by the soapy water. He places it on top of a table in the middle of the kitchen. He sighs as he looks over the list. 

"I can't do this..." 

Tears pool in his eyes as he stares at the list. He is doomed to fail from the very start. 

_"I can't do it, it's impossible," a young Nitori says to his father. The older man's eyes soften, his son always doubts himself before he even tries to succeed. He ruffles Nitori's silver hair and laughs when his son pouts at him for messing up his hair. "Nothing is impossible, son. The word impossible has the word possible in it!" He smiles which causes Nitori to break out into grin of his own. "Now, let's try this again," he opens a brown book to it's first chapter and taps the first sentence. "Try to read the first line this time, and I'll help if you get stuck."_

_Nitori nods his head with determination. He slowly begins reading, his father only need to help him two times before he manages to finish the long sentence. "I did it," he exclaims happily._

_"I knew you could do it," Nitori's father says with pride._

_Nitori drops the book and rushes over to his father for a hug. They embrace with smiles on their faces._

Nitori wipes away any tears that managed to fall and gets this look of determination. "I can do this! Nothing is impossible!" He checks off the things he's already done and starts on the other chores. 

_Today's going to be a long day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I know, it's short...so....what'cha think?


	4. Chapter 3: The Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All grammar errors are my own fault.

Nitori is exhausted and hungry. He's been cleaning nonstop, but he's managed to do everything on the list. He smiles as he trudges to his room, the lowest room in the house - the basement. He lights some candles to brighten the room up and goes to his closet. He may feel like crap but he isn't going to miss his chance to meet the prince. He dawns on an old suit of Rin's: a black and white suit. There are some patches on it but he doesn't care. He did what he had to do and he's ready to leave for the ball. And with a skip in his step he makes his way to the entrance hall, there he finds his family all dressed in burgundy colors and looking beautiful.

He pushes through his insecurities and walks towards them. His steps falter when Suki notices him. "H-Hello, I've finished the task you gave me." He looks at his worn-out black shoes when he hears the click-clack of heels coming towards him. He gasps when his right arm is grabbed in a tight hold. 

Suki shakes his arm and digs her nails into it. Her face turns into a sneer and her eyes balze with anger. "How dare you think I would actually let you come. You'll ruin everything by your mere presence!" She roughly tugs off the black coat and throws it to the ground to stomp on. Then, she rips the sleeves off of his white, long-sleeved shirt. 

Nitori fights against her hold and tears begin to cascade down his cheeks. "N-No, please!"

Buttons scatter to the ground as Suki rips the shirt open. She raises her hand to slap Nitori across the face when Gou's voice interrupts her. "Mother," her voice is wobbly. Rin looks like he wants to do something awful by the looks of his glare and fisted hands. "Could we please leave, the ball is starting soon," Gou says, her voice wavers when she sees Nitori dashing away when their mother's attention is no longer on him. 

Suki straightens herself out and walks towards the double doors. "Yes, come, let's go." She leaves along with her children. Rin stops at the door and looks back at the ripped clothes on the ground. _I'll make things right when I return, Ai._ He leaves when his mother calls for him. They head towards the castle in a red and black carriage pulled by black horses.

XDXDXDXD

Nitori had ran off to the gardens, he finds solace in the beauty of the flowers he planted and tended to. He cries into his knees, he continues on crying even though a bright yellow dot circles around him. He raises a head when he hears a poof sound and scrambles away when there's a smiling face inches away from his face. 

"Hello," the blond person with magenta eyes chirps. 

Nitori eyes the newcomer, the blond is wearing a hot pink overcoat lined with black, a white, long sleeved shirt underneath with a collar where a thin, black tie hanged from, black trousers and black loafers. And wait, are those translucent, sparky wings on his back?! The wings flutter a bit and Nitori gaps at the blond. 

"Hello," the blond says again.

"Hi..."

"I'm Nagisa, and I'm your Fairy Godfather," he twirls in the air, showing his wings off. A silver wand appears in Nagisa's hand. "Now, if you're going to the ball we're getting you there in style."

Before Nitori could say anything Nagisa flicks his wrist and a beam of light hits a red rose. The rose transforms into a lovely carriage. Nitori stares in shock and awe. Nagisa than points his wand at two scurrying mice. "Got'cha," he announces when he hits them with his magic. The two mice transform into humans with bright red hair and are wearing black trousers, a six-button double-breasted black tailcoat with a gray vest underneath. 

They look both bewildered and amused of their news features. "Brother, I can talk now," the shorter red head proclaims in excitement. The taller one flexes his arms and tilts his head back and laughs. "We're humans!"

Nagisa smiles at them and then taps two white roses with the end of his wand. The two white roses transform into beautiful horses. Nagisa surveys his work and nods in pride. "There, now you're ready to go."

Nitori finally speaks up. "Godfather, I'm not ready to go. I have nothing to wear." He looks down at the ground in sadness. Nagisa frowns but then smiles broadly at Nitori. "Don't fret, darling. I still have some juice left in me." He sticks his tongue out as he blasts Nitori with a beam of light. The light travels all around him and changes his appearance. His black trousers turn a chambray color, his shredded shirt became a white, long-sleeved shirt with a collar that had a black bow tie, over the pristine white, long-sleeved shirt he wore a chambray colored blazer with the fist button buttoned and the second buttoned unbuttoned, and black, shiny loafers. On his hands appeared two black, silk gloves; they were smooth to the touch.

Nitori looks over his clothes and gasps at how new they look. His eyes begin to water and he rushes towards Nagisa and jumps onto him for a hug. He nuzzles Nagisa's left shoulder and mutter,"Thank you." Nagisa is at first shocked by the sudden physical contact, but he eventually hugs back. He pats Nitori on the back and holds him arms length away. "Now, let's get you to that ball!" 

Nitori nods his head with enthusiasm. The taller red-head helps Nitori into the carriage and goes to sit in the front to help his brother control the horses. Nitori smiles broadly at Nagisa through the opening on the door. 

Nagisa smiles back, but he then looks surprised. He slaps his forehead with his right hand which leaves a red mark behind. "I almost forgot to tell you!"

Nitori's eyebrows draw together, conveying his confusion. "Tell me what?"

And with a dramatic flair Nagisa says,"At the stroke of midnight my magic shall wear off. Everything will go back to its original form so be sure to return home at midnight, understood."

Nitori gets a determined look and nods his head in understanding. "I understand."

Nagisa beams at Nitori. "Good." He flies to the front and tell the brothers to get going. 

As the carriage pulls away Nitori waves at Nagisa from the windowless rear. Nagisa waves back but as Nitori went further away Nagisa began to disappear in a swirl of bright, yellow light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nitori's blue suit is heavily based off of Ryan Gosling's blue suit.](http://www.stylebistro.com/lookbook/Ryan+Gosling/kmj6YmlakVQ/Suits)
> 
>  
> 
> [Nagisa's pink suit is heavily based off of Bruno Mars' pink suit.](http://www.stylebistro.com/lookbook/Bruno+Mars/nlauQuk270z/angle/Es3dAgH4eNX)


	5. Chapter 4: The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any grammar errors

The ball of all balls is in full swing. Couples of all ages are dancing to the classical sounds of an orchestra. The ones who do not have a date stand of to the side and whisper and giggle as someone attractive passes them by. 

King Sousuke, a man of little words but has a gentle heart, sits on his articulately designed throne that has a soft velvet cushion that probably has a butt groove by now since he hasn't stood up since the ball began. He lazily watches the dancers and smiles softly when he hears his partner, the other King, clapping along with the music. He turns to his left and watches the brunet bob his head to the music. "You're such a dork, Makoto," he drawls when he catches his husband's eyes. 

Makoto flushes and smiles sheepishly. "Your dork, my King." A mischievous glint appears in his eyes when he calls Sousuke his King. 

Sousuke barks in laughter and grabs Makoto's right hand in both of his hands. He brings the hand encased in his up to his lips and kisses each knuckle. "Do you know where our son is, dear? He should be here, it is _his_ ball." Sousuke looks up and sees Makoto chewing his plump, lower lip while averting his eyes from Sousuke's. 

"Makoto."

Makoto sighs and his shoulders drop. "Haru is--he's..."

Sousuke straightens his posture and and narrows his eyes a bit. "Makoto."

Makoto makes a pained noise when Souske looks at him like _that_ : face expressionless yet scrutinizing. "He's at the pool." 

Souske leans in on Makoto and places a chaste kiss on the corner of Makoto's mouth. "Thank you for telling me." He gets up from his throne and a guard known as Ryuuzaki Rei follows him. 

"Don't be too harsh on him, Sousuke," Makoto calls out. He watches Souske's retreating figure and hopes for the best. 

XDXDXDXD

The full moon bathes the indoor pool with its light. The silver lighting makes the crisp, cool water sparkle like it was one giant diamond. The heir to the throne is swimming laps within said pool. He has always loved the pool, it was the only times he was left alone to his own devices. 

The pool is his safe haven.

So, you could understand his annoyance when he father slams the double-doors open to enter the pool room. He takes a deep breathe and ducks underneath the water. He'll wait, he could easily hold his breath for three minutes, his father will soon become impatient and leave. When his lungs beg for air he knew that three minutes were up and broke through the surface of the water and to his astonishment his father was still there: arms crossed, head held high, and his right foot tapping in annoyance. 

"Haru," Sousuke says, his voice echoing around the room. "What are you doing here?"

Haru sighs and then begins to swim again. "Swimming." 

Sousuke's right eyes twitches with Haru's response. Rei, on the other hand, brings a hand to his mouth to stifle a snort. He returns his hand to his side when Sousuke glares at him. 

Sousuke turns his attention back onto his son. "Haru, it's your engagement ball, please, come out of the pool and mingle." Sousuke flashes a small smile at Haru and with a dramatic swish of his red cape he leaves the room with Rei hot on his heels.

Haru watches his father leaves and sighs. He wades through the pool until he reaches a ladder and hauls himself out. He grabs a royal blue towel next to ladder and pats himself dry before exiting the pool. 

He might as well get this ball over with, it's not like he'll find anyone anyway.

XDXDXDXD

Sousuke grunts in his throne while crossing his arms. "He's not mingling, Makoto," he hisses.

Makoto flaps a hand at Sousuke and says,"At least he's present."

Sousuke slouches and turns to look at his husband. "Yes, he is, but I asked him to mingle and not just stand there and ignore everyone except the servants with mackerel snacks. How is he suppose to find a partner if he isn't willing to _mingle_ ," he states, hands flailing around as he spoke. 

Makoto chuckles at his husband's antics and lays a hand on his left bicep. "Patience, my dear. The party isn't over yet, so Haru still has some time to **mingle** \-- as you wish him to do."

Sousuke grunts and slouches into his throne. He doesn't say anything else but watch his guests have a grand ol' time. 

"I just want him to be happy," he says, eyes locked on his son's hidden figure -- the sneaky lad managed to hide himself in a dark corner. 

Makoto watches Sousuke with a fond expression and grabs Sousuke's left hand. He squeezes it before saying,"I want him to be happy too, but we have to give him some time to choose. We can't rush this kind of thing." 

Sousuke smiles softly at Makoto and leans in and kisses him with so much passion that Rei has to cough (quite loudly might I add) to stop them from doing anything inappropriate.

"I love you," Sousuke says.

"I love you too," Makoto says back, voice filled with just as much love and honesty as Sousuke's voice did when he said those three words. 

When they stopped gazing deeply into each other's eyes they noticed a sudden silence befell the crowd of guests. They turn and see that at the top of the white granite staircase is a handsome young man dressed in a dazzling blue suit. 

Sousuke turns his head and his gaze falls on to his son who's just as awestruck as everyone else. He nudges Makoto and nods his head towards Haru. 

"I don't think we'll have to wait much longer for Haru to mingle with the guests now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got my butt into gear. :)

**Author's Note:**

> X_X I know, it's REALLY short but it's the prologue so...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Based on this Tumblr post (Mostly about Nagisa's comment about Haru being like a prince. ^-^).](http://soumomos.tumblr.com/post/114123281738/haru-chans-like-a-prince)


End file.
